warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
FireClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In FireClan Eaglestar stared around camp. She would need to choose a new deputy. Foxwhisker had died yesterday from a fox. Prickl ar 17:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I padded around camp. Thing were awfully quiet. Hostilities were still freash between RainClan sence the last battle. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I sniffed at a mouse. Even though I hadn't eaten for a day it wasn't appetizing. After my sister, Crowfire's death, it was hard to do anything. Whitewhirl 01:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark licked a paw. He wanted to be deputy. (he is going to, i put him on the allegiance.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (Ok!) Eaglestar frowned it was time for her to choose a deputy. But who should she choose? Prickl ar 17:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (got to go!) "Have you chose a deputy?" Lavaspark asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, you," Eaglestar mewed. Lavaspark looked shocked. "May all cats old enough to handle the fire, come here for a caln meeting," She called (And yes FireClan handle fire) Prickl ar 17:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (cloudclan can make storms.) Lavaspark felt like a happy kit. He wanted to bounce around, but he didn't. He sat down to listen to the meeting. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) "After a lot of thought, I say these words before the spirit of Foxwhisker leaves our relm. I name Lavaspark as my new faithful deputy!" I yowled, all of FireClan cheered. I was proud of my clan. We were all united! (RainClan should be able to make it rain then) Prickl ar 16:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) "Attack!" shouted a ginger and white tom. "Rogues!" hissed a FireClan cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) "Quickly, Lavaspark, Flamepelt and Shadowfrost hold them off! Shadowflame go and get the fire torches!" I yowled at my clan. Prickl ar 14:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I said. I grabed the fire torches from the Flam Cavern and lit them. I then passed them out to the warriors. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark made a fireball and hit the ginger and white tom. The tom cried. Lavaspark leaped at the tom and pinned him down. He jumped off him and back to the cats who were helping him defend. "Make a fire wall!" he yowled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) (This is weired) I watched the warriors make a "fire wall." I had no such powers because I was not born here. My parents were rogues living ouside clan territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) (Most of FireClan cannot control fire only wave around fire torches) Eaglestar let out a battle yowl. Prickl ar 13:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I slashed at a rogues throat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark drug his torch around two rouges. He made a circle of fire around them, and they ran out and fled. The rogues fled camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Hm, let's prepare to go to the gathering with CloudClan and RainClan," I meowed at my warriors. "If you are injured you better go and see Shadowflame," I added. Prickl ar 14:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I treated a few cats, then we headed off to the gathering. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark followed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Eaglestar stretched her legs. She was back from the gathering. Prickl ar 22:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark ran over to his leader. "Its true! Our cats DID go over the border, i scented it! Check for yourself if you don't believe me!" meowed Lavaspark. Eaglestar growled. "Who's scent?" Prickl ar 22:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Moonshine (or was it Moonlight?) and her kits." growled Lavaspark "Find her," Eaglestar ordered Prickl ar 22:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "I need a patrol!" yowled Lavaspark. "I'll go," Flamepelt mewed Prickl ar 23:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark nodded. He got Yellowflash, Hotsteam, and Haildash to go wtih him too. Eaglestar heard a voice behind her. She whipped around and found nothing there. Secrets from the past will rise again.... ''Eaglestar heard on the wind. Secrets? FireClan never kept secrets from each other. There was only one secret and it was Eaglestar's. Surely it would be easy for her to keep her mouth shut? She had never told anyone... Prickl ar 21:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark returned with Moonshine. She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving!" Moonshine yowled, bounding out of camp. Lavaspark blinked. The young deputy's eyes were narrowed.Silverstar 23:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Jayheart saw something strange rumbling through a shrub... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thunderstrike yawned.---- Lavaspark padded away.Silverstar 01:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight eyed Drippingcave. '❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄' 23:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Drippingcave leapt onto a boulder.Silverstar 23:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight padded over to Drippingcave. "Hey..." She mumbled. ''Will he like me or not? ''She thought frantically. '❄ A wild Giratina appeared! ❄''' 01:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Bramblepaw stalked a pheasant. It would be her biggest catch yet. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dripingcave blinked. "Um, hi..." he mewed, smiling a bit.---- Lavaspark sighed, licking a paw.Silverstar 21:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Bramblepaw crashed into the pheasant, killing it instantly. (lol Bramblepaw is being a sue~) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Pricklestar's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction